


Pure Petals

by gyumyungho



Series: Buttercream Frosting [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Consensual Sex, Corruption, Crying, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Intentional lower caps, Johnny is BIG, Johnny is so so soft, Johnny is so soft and careful with Renjun, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renjun is very pure, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Ending, Sub Huang Ren Jun, actually, so so big, tummy buldge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumyungho/pseuds/gyumyungho
Summary: johnny couldn't believe just how pretty renjun looked under him, moaning and mewling at every light touch he has to give him, he's so lucky to have him all to himself
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Buttercream Frosting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056194
Kudos: 124





	Pure Petals

"open your mouth baby, i promise you will like it" his voice is husky and deep, gently coaxing renjun to part his lips and let his thumb slip in, "good boy" johnny praises, his slick, saliva covered thumb making its way to press on renjun's warm tongue, eliciting soft whimpers as his mouth is pried to open wider, 

"close your eyes kit, i'm going to give you a treat" renjun perks up at the mention of a treat, he lets himself do as he says even when he doesn't really know what the treat was, the next second renjun hears the rustling sound of a clothing item being undone and the next thing he knew there was an item prodding his lips, warm, blunt, and it has a musky scent that made renjun whimper in confusion, "open your mouth" the older commands again and renjun reluctantly does so, he was only parting his lips when suddenly the blunt object forces its way inside his mouth, stifling a surprised whine from the smaller boy as he lets his eyes fall open, "ssshh, stay like that baby, you're taking me in so well" renjun wonders if its the tone that he uses because he found himself completely submitting to the man in front of him, letting him use his mouth to do whatever he pleases because the praises that falls out made renjun feel content, the slide of the cock inside his mouth make renjun press his legs together, he wonders what makes it feel so good because the way johnny groans whenever he pushes in far enough renjun could stifle out a gag indicates whatever this is to be very pleasuring

renjun whimpers again when johnny took out his cock from his mouth, letting only a trail of drool connecting them both until the older gently wipes it off the whimpering boy, helping him up so his back is pressed against the cushy sofa as his legs are lifted

"you're going to trust me, okay?" johnny whispers into renjun's ear and the boy eagerly nodded, whimpering prettily as his pants are undone by the older, oh how pretty renjun looked right now, blushing and stuttering over how he felt shy only in his precious panties that johnny bought for him and asked him to wear on this very day, the older simply pries open his legs, giving a soft kiss right on top of renjun's clothed cock, which brought out the prettiest moan from the sensitive boy

renjun bites his lip as johnny slowly slips off his panties, the smaller tries to hide the embarrassing sounds he made as johnny start toying with his parts by burying his face with a pillow the plucked from the sofa but that quickly fails when johnny took if from his tiny hands, "i want to hear all the pretty sounds you make, doll" and renjun succumbs to that, letting the softest gasps and breathy moans fall out of his lips as johnny plays with his small weeping cock, "hyung, it f-feels good d-don't stop.." 

"hmm?" johnny smirks as his hands let go of renjun's cock, making the small boy whine as the pleasure is taken from his grasps, he was going to do it himself but the older tuts, saying that he'd be punished if he touches himself and renjun, thinking that he'd probably would be given math equations and english essays, immediately pulls back his hands, pouting at the thought of how cruel of him if he ever does that.

johnny repositions them both so now renjun is laying comfortably on the sofa with johnny right in between his legs, the perfect position for johnny to loosen renjun's tight virgin hole and savor his pretty expressions while doing so, the older dives in for a distracting kiss as he teasingly slid his hands up renjun's oversized shirt, renjun flinches the moment johnny's cold rough hand found its way to twist at his nipples, though wanting to wriggle away, renjun decides whatever the older was doing is the best for him so renjun just moans into the kiss, subconsciously pushing his chest out as his body is craving more touches, renjun whines again into the kiss when suddenly a wet slippery finger circles around his hole, the feeling too foreign for anything to register into renjun's head but he trusted the older nonetheless. 

johnny breaks the kiss, sharp eyes staring into renjun's glassy ones, "renjun, look at me" and renjun whimpers as he wriggles below his gaze, " this is gonna feel weird at first but i promise it'll feel good after, okay?" johnny went in for another long distracting kiss as he slowly slip in his finger, renjun winces at first contact but got adjusted to the feeling quickly, johnny's finger is thick and long so it took no time until renjun jolts upwards when that specific spot was touched, "h-hyung what was that- i-" renjun whimpers after breaking the kiss, "ssshh, stay still baby" johnny reassured him as his finger moved again, this time going ahead and almost massaging his prostate as renjun cries out, his legs are shaking and his mouth gaping, letting out pretty choked up moans as fluid trickle down his cock

renjun wriggles in discomfort when johnny inserts his second finger, the initial stretch stings a bit but soon after he gets used to it, he found himself rocking his hips back as johnny finger fucks him, "hyung, feels good don't stop" renjun gasps out as johnny toyed with the sensitive nerves inside him, renjun whimpers when a third finger pries him open, the smaller could feel johnny opening him up so deliciously, so when johnny pulls out his fingers he's met with a whine and glassy eyes

"hyung why did you stop?" renjun pouts, he tries to wiggle his butt to hopefully make johnny do it again but the older just growls as he flips renjun so the younger is face down and ass up on the sofa, he gives the plump skin a harsh slap and savored the way renjun lets out a sharp gasp at that

"johnny hyung..." renjun whimpers, he couldn't see what his hyung is doing with this position, renjun whimpers again when he hears the familiar sound of a belt unbuckling and zippers being pushed down, 

renjun wriggles in confusion when he feels something big and warm sitting itself on the curve of his butt, "hyung?" renjun wanted to look behind him but johnny had his hand placed on his nape to keep the younger in place, 

renjun jolts when the same object teased around where johnny put his finger in earlier, its slippery as its lathered in some type of slick and renjun could feel the slippery fluid transfer onto his rim, making it more sloppier and wetter than before

"i'm going to put it in now okay, baby?" johnny said just above a whisper, making renjun shudder as his voice was so smooth and alluring, almost making him forget what he was actually talking about, "p-put what in-- o-oh!" renjun gasps when something thick and big slowly pushes inside his hole, filling him up so much until renjun can feel a tear trickle down his flushed cheeks, "sshh.. dont cry baby" johnny says as he comes forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss, swallowing up rnjun's moans and whimpers as he pushes himself as far as renjun would allow him to, 

"hyung, too much" renjun sobs as johnny just barely made it past half of his length, the older smiles as he sucks hickeys and whispers reassuring words to the smaller boy underneath him, waiting for him to adjust before slowly pulling out and shallowly thrusting to test out the waters

"eum... h-hyung!" renjun whines as johnny just repositions a bit, his cock is now angled a bit so part of it brushes against renjun's prostate, renjun would clench his hole every once in a while and it drives johnny crazy, the older male couldn't help but push his cock in further than before, making renjun gasp and whine as the cock inside him goes even deeper, reaching places renjun wouldn't even know about until now, its as if johnny torn away every bit of his strength from him just by thrusting his cock in, because renjun couldn't even muster up a word, the only thing that comes out of his throat are small whimpers and broken moans and that only pushes johnny to thrust even harder

johnny pulls out for a brief moment and that tore out a weak cry from the small male underneath him, but he's silenced soon as johnny flips renjun over and pushes his thick cock slowly back in, "you're so fucking tight" johnny growls and renjun stifles out a whimper, the deep dark tone the older male uses made renjun subconsciously clench himself around his cock, driving johnny crazy as the pounding resumes, 

"shit" johnny curses darkly and renjun shivered at that, he looks at the male on top of him, wondering what had happened to push such a reaction out of him, "fuck, renjun, you're so small" the older male growls as he presses down on the bulge on the lower part of his tummy, renjun lets out a whine as johnny brought over his own hand to feel it thrusting inside him, "can you feel how i'm moving inside you, baby?" and renjun lets out a soft sniffle, he didn't get to see just how big johnny was because he was facing the other way earlier, but seeing the gigantic thing bulging out of his tummy is enough to give him a rough idea, "can't wait for you to finally can fit me whole, princess" johnny purrs and renjun blinks slowly, "y-you're not all in?" the smaller whimpers when johnny shook his head, only barely two thirds of his length can fit inside the smaller boy but the thought that he was too small to fit him just turned johnny on even more, pushing him to continue his hasher thrusts that made renjun see stars,

"hyung, hyung, im--" renjun whimpers as he felt the foreign knot in his stomach, he didn't know which words to use but for sure johnny knew that the smaller male is about to cum, renjun lets out a high moan when johnny wraps his hand around his throbbing cock, the amount of precum coating it serves enough for the older male to jerk renjun off, further encouraging him to come, renjun instinctively bucked his hips up into johnny’s large hand, succumbing into the new sort of pleasure he received that night. the small brief action only turned on the older male more as renjun started to sob, rutting into his hand faster until he just reached his peak, "aaaaah!!" renjun loudly moans as his hips jerks up again, letting ribbons of cum splatter against his sweaty skin, the smaller boy practically went limp after that, his orgasm almost way too much for his little body to take, johnny let renjun rest for a bit, peppering soft kisses across his neck and collarbone until the smaller had collected his breathing and opened his sleepy eyes, "hyung"

"yes baby?" johnny coos, the sight of the pretty male laying oh so vulnerably on the sofa made his still rock hard cock twitch, johnny really tried to ignore his raging hard on but the way renjun whines, the way his legs closes around johnny's hips as if the chinese boy was taunting him to fuck him again, harder and rougher this time, 

johnny groans, his cock is still so painfully hard and renjun laying there looking pretty isn't helping at all, his head is swimming with lust, the tip of his cock is already aligned to renjun's hole and it took everything in him to not press into the boy again and fuck him senselessly 

"hyung, you didn't..." renjun struggled to find the words since he wasn't familiar with it, but johnny already knew well that the younger male had referred to him not getting his release yet, "it's okay" johnny tries to brush it away, but the hard cock brushing against renjun's skin really screamed otherwise

renjun whimpers when he feels johnny almost rutting against his soft thighs, making it further clearer that johnny was still chasing his release, "hyung, please do it again" renjun shyly asked this time, almost making johnny wide-eyed just because he didn't expect renjun to still have energy left

"you're tired already, baby" johnny tries to get renjun dressed back up again but the smaller only whined, pouting adorably as johnny puts on his shirt on renjun, which falls way too big on his petite body, "please" renjun whined, not only that he wanted to help johnny but he also felt himself getting needy again, the sight of johnny's hard cock made him press his legs, almost longing to feel the thick length filling him up again

"you won't be able to put up with me if i start again" johnny tries to convince the younger but renjun insists, going as far as getting up and straddling johnny's lap, which brings out a growl from the older as he grasps his hips tightly, "please hyung" renjun mewls as he feels his hips being guided down onto johnny's cock, "tell me to stop if you feel tired, okay?" and with that johnny bucks his hips up, the position allowed his cock to reach deeper inside and renjun lets out a broken moan at that, 

"fuck, you're still so tight" johnny curses as his hips fuck up into renjun with more vigor each passing second, renjun's tight velvety walls contracts around his cock so deliciously that he can already see his release coming closer by the minute, the incredible view of renjun's blushed cheeks and how small renjun looked while wearing his oversized shirt drove johnny even crazier as he feverently fucks into his tight hole

"aaahh hyung, feels so g-good" renjun screams and johnny is glad that his house had thick walls, johnny could feel a slick wetness on his torso and he figured out quickly that renjun had been rutting his trapped cock against the shirt's fabric and his abs, renjun's moans are sounding more strained and johnny could guess that both of them are coming to a close,

with a few more stabbing thrusts johnny lets out a loud groan as he slams renjun's hips almost all the way down, finally filling him up with his thick white fluids while renjun lets out a loud whimper as he cums on johnny's abs and also staining his shirt in the process,  
they both rode out their orgasms, with renjun shaking and whimpering in johnny's arms as his second orgasm hit harder than the first time, 

"are you okay?" johnny peppers renjun with kisses to calm him down, the younger just buries his face into johnny's chest, ignoring the wet mess in between their stomachs and his ass, too spent to move or to say anything, 

renjun whimpers when johnny lifts him up, shuddering when he feels johnny's heavy cock slip out of his oversensitive hole, letting johnny's cum spill out, "let's get you to the bath" johnny kisses his temple and renjun whines again, "no, 'm tired lets just sleep" and johnny chuckles at that, "just sleep in the bath, i'll take care of you" renjun blinks slowly, the idea of dozing off in warm water, surrounded by johnny's scent sounds too good to argue with

\---

johnny smiles when he sees renjun blankly staring at the water filling the tub, his head too fuzzy with sleepiness that he fails to notice johnny coming closer to him, "renjun" johnny calls and finally renjun hums and looks at him, his adorable sleepy eyes widens when he realizes just how sculpted johnny's body is, with everything that they did earlier, renjun didn't get a chance to get a good look of the male standing in front of him with not a single piece of thread covering him.

johnny chuckles when he sees renjun's flushed face, he would tease him again but the smaller is probably too tired to play again, johnny opts to picking him up, ignoring renjun's protests that he could walk by himself, "hyung, put me down i-- oh" johnny smiles when renjun quiets down as soon as warm water envelops them both, renjun quickly relaxes in his arms as the scent of lavender soothes him down, "johnny hyung, this feels nice" if renjun were a cat he'd be purring by now, the younger male seemed to have melted down to a puddle of content as he let himself lean back on johnny's broad chest, his eyes slowly blinking shut as johnny continues to give soft kisses and small hickeys to from his neck to his narrow shoulders, renjun dozed off as johnny is left to clean them both, johnny finalized with wrapping renjun up in a thick warm towel he plucked off from his heated towel rack, making sure renjun's hair is mostly dry before carrying them both to the master bedroom,

"hyung?" renjun opens his eyes just as johnny laid him on the bed, "don't leave me" renjun pouts when johnny was about to get them clean clothes, the taller smiles and chooses to forget about their clothes, instead diving into the thick comforter and fluffy pillows, letting renjun snuggle up to his bare chest, johnny pulls renjun by his waist allowing their bodies to be pressed close against each other, smiling again when renjun seemed happy as they shared their warmth, 

"goodnight"


End file.
